<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlewisker's Wish by FireAlone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865802">Beetlewisker's Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlone/pseuds/FireAlone'>FireAlone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Warriors - Erin Hunter, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlone/pseuds/FireAlone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlewisker is born an omega the lowest of low. Omegas are expected to stay in camp and raise kits and care for the Alpha but Beetlewisker wants more he wants to become a warrior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I moved closer to the warmth enjoying the sweet taste of milk. I relax and continue suckling when suddenly I'm lifted into the air briefly and dropped back down into the nest. I quickly stand up and look around for Thunderheart the queen who's taken care of me and my two siblings after our mother died after having us. Tree heart left the nursery without saying anything. I dont think she was ever to happy about taking care of three kits with already having three of her own. I leave the nursery after a few minutes to look for the other kits.<br/>
As soon as I leave the nursery I'm blinded my the bright sun momentarily, I blink trying to focus my eyes when my brother Redkit runs into me almost causing me to topple over.<br/>
"Come on Beetlekit!" Weve been waiting on you! The apprentices just got back from seeing the territory." Hes already turning to run back to the others.<br/>
I chase after Redkit whose already left me.The other kits are already talking to the apprentices  Applepaw and her brother Wasppaw.<br/>
"How big is it?" AsksRushkit.<br/>
"Did you fight any Fireclan warriors?" Asked Weaslekit.<br/>
Applepaw jumped up "Oh its huge! So much bigger than I ever imagine, we walked for ages," she plops back down "I think my paws are going to fall of."<br/>
"Fireclan would never!" Wasppaw lunges towards Weaslekit with claws out causing him to fall backwards with a squeak, "Wed shred them to pieces if they ever set foot over Earthclans boarder."<br/>
"You dont even know any battle moves yet, you just became an apprentice." I reminded him.<br/>
"Shut up Beetlekit!" Weaslekit hissed "Omegas dont know anything about fighting."<br/>
I glare st him, only five days older than me and he thinks hes better than me.<br/>
"It doesnt matter what I am I'd still be a better warrior than you given the chance." I spat back.<br/>
Weaslekit stood up "Oh yeah? I bet you couldnt even survive five secounds outside the camp without running back to the nursery crying."<br/>
I looks over at the camp entrance, could I? What's even out there? I only just left the nursery a few days ago...<br/>
"Dont even think about it Beetlekit," it was my sister Tumblekit,"Treeheart would kill you."<br/>
"He wouldnt hes scared!" Laughed Weaslekit his brothers starting to laugh as well.<br/>
"No I can" I insist trying not to let the nervousness show in my voice "I'll show you."<br/>
I run over to the entrance and tuck myself behind a rock looking around to see if any warriors notice me.<br/>
The other kits are watching me waiting. Is this a good idea?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have to do this, maybe if I can prove this to the other kits they will stop treating me like I'm nothing. I take a deep breath and run out of camp. I keep running until I think it's safe. Looking up the trees are so tall the almost touch the sky it makes me to dizzy to look up at them. I continue to follow the sandy trail smelling the sent of the other cats that have passed through. I keep going staying alert listing to all the sounds until I reach a clearing. Theres no grass, it looks like cats are here everyday. Maybe it's the training area that the apprentices talk about.<br/>
I hear a small snap, my head shoots up I'm not alone. I dont wait to see who or what it is I turn and run towards what I think is camp. But before I make it to far something heavy crashes onto me and everything's black.  I cry out this cant happen I dont want to die yet!<br/>
"Its a kit!" I hear the thing on top of me say. Suddenly the weight is lifted off of me and I can see agian. I looks around it's a hunting patrol . I shouldve known they would be coming back soon. Snakeleap a black tom is the one who pounced on me with him is Springfoot, Nightdapple and oh no Scorchmask my father. This isnt good. His eyes widen when he sees me.<br/>
"Beetlekit what are you doing outside of the camp?" He demands his face just a whisker away from mine. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I should have never even left the nursery today.<br/>
Scorchmask growls and picks me up by my scruff usually I would fight it but I knew I was in big trouble.<br/>
When we got back to the camp Weaslekit comes running over to Scorchmask.<br/>
"I told Beetlekit not to leave camp but he wouldnt listen to me!"<br/>
Such a lier.<br/>
Scorchmask set me down " I'm going to have a word with Treeheart, dont go anywhere."he grumbles and walks away to the nursery where a few cats are gathered.<br/>
Weaslekit flicks his tail in front of my face, "Back already Beetlekit? What happened you get scared?" He teased. Rushkit and Weedkit snickered<br/>
"It would have been a lot longer if the patrol hadent come back!" I insisted.<br/>
"Yeah whatever," Copperkit rolled his eyes "a good warrior would know how to stay hidden."<br/>
I groaned and ignored them turing towards the nursery, Tumblekit stops me. "You cant go in there now Goldshines having her kit. Didnt you see Rabbitsneeze over there?"<br/>
I look over at the nursery just as Rabbitsneeze pushed into the nursery with a mouthful of moss. I found myself wishing for an other omega to hang out with. I push that out of my head. I didnt really want that I want  to be a warrior.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These chapters are so short sorry but its easier for me to post more often if they are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold shine had one kit a Omega named Quailkit. I hear his tiny cries even before I go into the nursery. I go over to look in the nest, Goldshine is holding him close to her with her tail.<br/>Hes so fluffy it makes him look almost as big as I am, hes a light brown tabby almost like me except I only have stripes on my legs and tail. I stick my nose insta his fluffy coat the soft fur making me sneeze. Goldshine laughs softly, "Carful Beetlekit."<br/>I back away from the nest sadly, I cant be friends with an Omega if I want to be seen as one. But when Quailkit looks at me with his big blue eyes I wonder is I can maybe make an exception. Who knows maybe he wants to be a warrior like me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was really short... I might post agian tonight to make up for it. I'm kinda stuck on what to do next on pen and paper I just skipped to them being apprentices but now I feel like I should write about Beetlekit and Quailkit just being kits. *Sigh* let me think about it.  It would be amazing if I could get some ideas!!❤ you know if anyone is actually reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda just making this up because I didnt have any plans for them as kits hope okay!! I think the apprentice section is going to be a bit better😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly wake up blinking the sleep out of my eyes and look around for Quailkit who is snoring. The other kits almost always left us out of their games so we quickly became close.<br/>
I shift closer to him and start prodding his side with my paw "Hey Quilkit wake up."<br/>
He mumbles some words that I cant make out I continue to poke him.<br/>
"Come one it's still dark out the clans still asleep we can go play!"<br/>
After shaking him a few more times he finally wakes up and stretches. "Where do you want to go?" He asks when were outside of the nursery.<br/>
I look around, theres not much TO do when everyone still asleep. "How about the fresh kill pile" I say before padding over to it.<br/>
I look over the pile and take a small mouse.  I swat it a few feet in front of me and start stalking it. Belly pressed against the ground I wait until I'm only a few paw steps away before I pounce on it. "Look Quailkit I'm hunting." I say, my claws digging into the mouse's body.<br/>
Quailkit wrinkles his nose at me "I dont think this how you do it Beetlekit.."<br/>
"You try then," I say and back away from the mouse. I watch as Quailkit squats down and starts crawling towards the mouse. He stops farther away than I did, a few tails lengths away from the mouse. He wiggles his behind then jumps with his front legs reaching out far. He falls and lands on his stomach not reaching the mouse.<br/>
I burst out in laughter, " oh so THATS how you do it I see, I'll make sure to remember" I tease.<br/>
"Shut up" he growls and leaps on me playfully.<br/>
I fall backwards onto the sandy ground and start batting him with my paws before flipping him over so that hes now under me.<br/>
We continue to play fight until the sky starts to lighten.i let go of him and he stands up and shakes the dust off of him.<br/>
"What now?" He asks panting.<br/>
I yawn, "Want to do back to the nursery? It's almost sunrise."<br/>
He nods and together we walk back to the nursery. As soon as were in I flop down onto the warm moss.<br/>
"Goodnight Beetlekit," Quailkit wishpers.<br/>
"Good morning Quailkit," I reply with a smile on my face before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skipping to them being apprentices because I didnt have any good ideas for them as kits. Let's just said they did kit stuff got in trouble and yeah😋</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today all the kits because paws. Only Alphas and Beta get mentors. Weaslekit got  Marshclaw the deputy can you believe it! As for my siblings Copperpaw got Hawshade and Tumblekit, Nightdapple.<br/>I layed by the high rock sulking,  it wasent fair that they got mentors but not us.<br/>Quailpaw nudges me with his paw trying to cheer me up, "Come on it's not so bad at least we can still go SEE the territory. Before we would have never been able to." <br/>I groan I cant even imagine that, I would probably go crazy stuck in camp all day.<br/>"Quailpaw! Beetlepaw! Come in it's time to go."<br/>It was Grayspeckle, her and Springfoot along with the other Omega apprentice Birchpaw were going to show us the territory. I cant help but get exited even though I know I wont be able to do everything I would like to do. Maybe I can sneak off while the others arent looking...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quailpaw runs ahead to pounce on an other leaf making a loud. Springfoot gets on to him agian and he walks back over to where I am with his head down.<br/>I lean closer to him and whisper into his ear, "Look theres a path over there we should follow it and see ehats doen there." His eyes widen at me.<br/>"What? No way, Grayspeckle and Springfoot would be so mad."<br/>"Pleeaase Quailpaw they wont notice us missing for a few minutes and we can always come up with an excuse." I look at him begging.<br/>He looks over at the warriors who have stopped to discuss something.<br/>"Fine..if you really want to," he sighs giving in, "let's just hurry up."<br/>I rush past him and down the trail in excitement, "Come on then!"<br/>Walking down the trail we notice two small ponds right next to each other and drinking from it is a small brown bird. I tap on Quailpaw with my tail to get his attention. This is perfect I finally have a real chance to hunt instead of playing with my freshkill.<br/>I drop into the best hunting crouch I can and slowly stalk forward. My whiskers twitch in excitement, the bird suspects nothing.<br/>All of the sudden theres a small snap and the bird is flying  away. I lift up my paw, I had been so focused on the bird I didnt notice the twig.<br/>"Aaarrgg!" I yell in frustration and slam my paws into the hard earth.<br/>I look back at Quailpaw he flinches but his face softens in sympathy. <br/>"Its okay Beetlepaw," he says "it's just a dumb bird."<br/>I claw at the grass, "But it's not JUST a bird Quailpaw," i whine ,"maybe if I catch something I can prove to them I can be just of a good warrior as an Alpha can!."<br/>"What's so bad about being a Omega though" he asks looking down at his paws.<br/>"Everything!" I insist "are you really okay lazing around camp all day just waiting to have kits?" I walk closer to him, "dont you want to do more? Hunt? Fight? Even become leader one day."<br/>He shrugs, "I guess... but theres more to do than just that." He says before getting up and walking back to where we left the warriors.<br/>"Well I want that." I growl and follow him back up the trail. I sometimes wonder if Quailpaw wants to be an Omega, why doesnt anyone else realize how much it sucks.</p>
<p>"Hey where were you two?" Springfoot asks. The others coming to us.<br/>"Oh sorry about that, Beetlepaw had to make dirt." Quailpaw answers rolling his eyes.<br/>Birchpaw snickers and Grayspeckle slaps her with her tail.<br/>"Well say something before you guys run off next time okay?..." he says awkwardly.<br/>We continue to walk down the original path. Quailpaw turns and winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile, I can never stay mad at him for long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aahh  so I just remembered that I did have more planned out for them as kits but I had already wrote this oh well....<br/>It was nothing of to much Importance just the kits all playing a game and Beetlekit accidentally hurting Weaslekit but he swears it was on purpose and Beetlekit gets in a lot of trouble like always.<br/>My bad ugh i need to start writing stuff down 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not an update!! Sorry. I've been trying to post everyday but I've had such a bad headache from not sleep9ng and school that I'm gonna take a couple days off (not that anyone actually reads this) but yeah! I will continue this I have a few chapters written out on paper I'll get around to it I promise!!❤❤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know guys i dont know how to write and I havent read a warrior book since I was like 10? Its this Corona bordom. Dont laugh at me I know it's bad 😶</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>